hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 11 (Games and sport)
Games and sport is the eleventh episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *Kathleen and Kellie contest on NATHAN's TV show: What's that action?. *KATHLEEN practices a taekwondo pattern and Jup Jup changes the speed of the song. *CHARLI does stretchy elastic exercises. *TIM and Nathan play a singing and moving game, the winner will get the last muffin. *CHARLI and the Hi-5 band do some actions and then they try to remember them together. *KELLIE and Chats make their own flag semaphore signs, then Chats pretends to be a lighthouse and Kellie a ship. *CHARLI uses a pair of mitts to communicate. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about four friends (Tim, Nathan, Charli and Kathleen) that want to be in a toboggan team, and they look for the perfect place for each one on the toboggan. Gallery Nathan_S7_E11.png Kathleen_S7_E11.png Charli_S7_E11_1.png Tim_S7_E11.png Charli_S7_E11_2.png Kellie_S7_E11.png Charli_S7_E11_3.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E11.png Trivia *Taekwondo is a Korean martial art, characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taekwondo Songlets ;Shapes in space Get into the action, get your body go Get into the action, moving fast or slow You can walk and skip, jump about and run Hop about on one leg, let's all have some fun Wibble and wobble, shimmy and shake Let's see what action we can make. ;Puzzles and patterns Taekwondo, taekwondo, kiai! Taekwondo, taekwondo You can do it fast, you can do it slow Command position, arms down so At forward punch, come on, let's go Step back and block, arms like so Taekwondo, taekwondo, kiai! Taekwondo, taekwondo You can do it fast, you can do it slow Command position, arms down low Step forward, punch, come on, let's go Step back and block, arms like so Taekwondo, taekwondo, kiai! Taekwondo, taekwondo, kiai! ;Body move #01 Watch me stretching this way, that way Oh, it's a stretching day. Watch me stretching this way, that way Oh, it's a stretching day. ;Making music When I'm feeling happy, I give my hands a clap So if you see me clapping, I am a happy chap. When I'm feeling happy, I give my hands a clap And if you see me clapping, I'm a happy chap... Then I'm feeling hungry and so I stamp my feet And if you see me stamping, you know I want to eat. When I'm feeling happy, I give my hands a clap And if you see me clapping, I am a happy chap And then I'm feeling hungry and so I stamp my feet So if you see me stamping, you know I want to eat... I'm feeling like a monkey and so I thump my chest And if you see me thumping, that's the monkey test. When I'm feeling happy, I give my hands a clap And if you see me clapping, I'm a happy chap And when I'm feeling hungry and then I stamp my feet And if you see me stamping, you know I want to eat I'm feeling like a monkey and so I thump my chest And if you see me thumping, that's the monkey test... And then I'm feeling flappy and so I flap my arms And if you see me flapping, no need to be alarmed. When I'm feeling happy, I give my hands a clap And if you see me clapping, I am a happy chap And then I'm feeling hungry and so I stamp my feet So if you see me stamping, you know I want to eat I'm feeling like a monkey and so I thump my chest And if you see me thumping, that's the monkey test And then I'm feeling flappy and so I flap my arms And if you see me flapping, no need to be alarmed... And then I'm feeling jumpy, I'm jumping all about And if you see me jumping, I'm jumpy, that's no doubt. When I'm feeling happy, I give my hands a clap And if you see me clapping, I'm a happy chap I'm feeling like a monkey and I... When I'm feeling happy, I give my hands a clap... ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Word play Arms go low and arms go high Reaching up to touch the sky I'll wave my flags around some more That's how we talk like semaphore. Arms go low and arms go high Reaching up to touch the sky I'll wave my flags around some more That's how we talk like semaphore. Arms go low and arms go high Reaching up to touch the sky I'll wave my flags around some more That's how we talk like semaphore I'll shine my light around some more I'll get you safely to the shore. ;Body move #03 Hey, are you watching? I've got something to say Come on, get ready for some handy play Got my big other mitt to help me along So watch my hands while I sing this song My hand says Look up there in the sky Stop right there, I'll tell you why They say I'm so tired, it's time for bed They say Come over here instead. Hey, are you watching? I've got something to say Come on, get ready for some handy play Got my big other mitt to help me along So watch my hands while I sing this song My hand says Look up there in the sky Stop right there, I'll tell you why They say I'm so tired, it's time for bed They say Come over here instead. ;Sharing stories Go, go, go, toboggan, race, race, race If we practice really hard, we might even win first place. Go, go, go, toboggan, race, race, race If we practice really hard, we might even win first place. Go, go, go, toboggan, race, race, race If we go really fast, we might even win first place. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about sports Category:Ep with What's that action? Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about taekwondo Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about muffins Category:Ep about communication Category:Ep about sharing Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep about stomping Category:Ep about shaking Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about signs Category:Ep about flags Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about lighthouses Category:Ep about mittens Category:Ep about toboggans & sleighs Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about awards & trophies Category:Ep about teams